


The Kingslayer's Horror

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Series: IHTILY [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Gen, Happy halloween, POV Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Reader decides to try her hand at wrestling with horrific results.





	The Kingslayer's Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> One-shot related to "I Hate That I Love You", but you don't necessarily need to have read it to understand this one.

“Dollface… You? You’re going to become a wrestler?” Seth asked Y/N.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve been training, it’s  _ loads _ of fun, and both Dee and Ro have given me their seal of approval, so… why not?” she asked him. He frowned, not liking this one bit. What if she got hurt? “I won’t get hurt, Seth. At least, no more than any other wrestler.” She bopped him on the shoulder. “Come on. What’s the worst that can happen?”

**********

_ Fuck fuck fuck!! _

Seth wasn’t sure if he was screaming internally or externally, but neither was enough to convey the amount of panic he felt as Y/N was being wheeled into the hospital. He wasn’t even sure how it happened. She had tweeted a picture of the two of them and a few others practicing at the Performance Center, with the caption, “Learning from the best! And @wwerollins is here too,” with a smirky face emoji. He had seen it immediately, of course, and quoted the tweet with an unimpressed emoji face and “Cheeky little mouse.”

He didn’t think one of his fans would find them and attack her with some sort of chemical to the face, all while screaming at Y/N.  _ “Respect the architect, bitch! Greatest ever!” _ Security had dragged the woman off, still screaming about how Seth was the greatest and how she loved him more than anything.

**********

“Seth, how is she?” Roman asked. Seth looked up at him and Dean, then threw himself into a hug from the two men. It had been hours since Y/N had been admitted.

It took a while for him to calm down enough to tell them what the doctor had said. “They were able to neutralize the acid, sulfuric, I think… but she’s… she’s not going to be the same. The damage was… he said it was ‘too extensive’. She’ll heal, but she’ll never be the same.” He paced around the room, running his hand through his frazzled blond streak. It needed a touch-up, something Y/N had mentioned earlier. It should have been the farthest thing from his mind, but he couldn’t help think about it. “This is my fault…” 

“Dude,  _ no,” _ Dean said, putting his hand on Seth’s shoulder. “Don’t do that to yourself. Y/N will get mad.”

“Are you the family of Y/N?” a bald headed man asked. 

“We’re her brothers,” Roman answered.

“I’m Doctor Anderson. My colleague and I have been watching over her. If you’ll come with me, you can see her now. I’m sure she’d love to see her brothers and husband.”

“Husband?” Dean asked, when the doctor was out of earshot. Seth watched him and a second doctor check on Y/N through the window of her hospital room. 

“Only way they'd let me stay with her,” Seth explained. “If anyone asks, we're newlyweds and she hasn't changed her last name legally yet.”

“Your fiancé is gonna be pissed.”

“She'll understand once I explain it. She likes Y/N.” Seth shook his head. “She'll understand because what else was I supposed to do!? Leave her alone when no one else is able to be with her?”

“We get it, man,” Roman reassured him. “Either of us would have done the same.”

“Yeah, man,” Dean said. “I mean, we said we're her brothers, and they didn't even check our IDs.”

“Gentleman,” Dr. Anderson said, poking his head out from the room. “She's ready to see you now. Dr. Gallows will answer your questions.”

She looked so small and fragile in that huge hospital bed, like the doll he often referred to her as. Seth felt his knees begin to give out as he stood there, looking at his friend. Half her head was covered in bandages. 

“Doctor, how's she doing?” Roman asked quietly. “Is she in danger?”

“The damage is extensive,” Dr. Gallows said. “It will take many reconstructive surgeries to correct it, and even then, she won't look exactly the same. She'll bear the scars for the rest of her life.”

A groan could be heard from the bed. “N-n-no…” Y/N mumbled. “G-get away…”

“Y/N,” Seth said, grabbing her hand. “Dollface, it's ok, it's over. She can't hurt you anymore…”

“She…?” she asked, confusion in her eyes. Slowly, she focused on his face. The sudden snap of recognition and anger transformed her pretty face into monstrous.  _ “You!!” _ she rasped. She threw herself at Seth, snarling like the hounds the Shield called themselves, clawing at him. Doctors Gallows and Anderson had to hold her back.  _ “Get out!! Get away from me!!” _ she screamed, though she was fighting to get at him still, her hands like talons ready to rip his heart out.  _ “I’ll kill you!!” _ Seth was unable to move, and Roman and Dean had to drag him out of the hospital room. 

**********

“Shit…” Dean said once they were back in the waiting area. “That was… that was not what I expected…”

“Look, she's been through a major ordeal,” Roman said. “She probably just got mixed up, and… I don’t know. It’s not like her. She wouldn’t want to kill Seth, like,  _ ever. _ We all know how she feels about him.”

It was well known that Y/N harbored feelings for Seth, which, he had to admit, did feed his ego, but he made it a point to not take advantage of the fact, and even went out of his way to treat her like a cherished little sister, though he didn’t really regard her as a sister the same way Roman and Dean did. Normally, he’d agree with Roman, but he had seen the look in her eyes when she had tried to claw his face.

“I’m going to go check on her,” Dean said suddenly. “Just see if she’s calmed down already. I’ll be right back.”

Seth didn’t know how long Dean was gone, but it seemed like only moments had passed when Dean came back in.

“She’s gone,” he said in disbelief.

“Gone?!” Roman said, standing up to tower over Dean. “What do you mean,  _ she’s gone?! _ She was kicking and alive--”

“No! Not gone as in  _ dead,” _ Dean snarled. “Gone as in she got up and  _ left. _ I went back to her room, those bald doctors were arguing over whether to sedate her or not, and when I looked into her room, she was just  _ not there. _ The bed was empty, she wasn’t in the bathroom, and the window was open. Looks like she shimmied down the side of the building.”

_ “What?” _ Roman roared.

“Dude, calm down, we’re only on the second floor. There’s an overhang, and bricks she could have used as footholds… she’s not unskilled, you know. She’s way more capable than you, either of you, give her credit for.”

“She’s not in her right mind right now, Dean!” Roman shouted. “Not to mention she’s at risk for infection since half her face is an open wound!”

“Will you quiet down??” a nurse hissed at them. Her tag said she was Nurse Brooke. Her purple tinted white hair was tied back in a severe bun, though Seth guessed she was younger than the three Shield brothers. “This is a  _ hospital, _ and I won’t have you disturbing the patients. So be  _ quiet _ or so help me, I will powerbomb you into next week!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Roman and Dean said meekly.

**********

They met up again at Raw a week later. “Any luck?” Roman asked. They had spent the days since Y/N’s disappearance searching for her in every place they could think of.

“Nope. Stayed at her place all weekend,” Dean said. “Renee didn’t leave the house in case she came by.”

“I looked all over,” Roman said, “Her parents haven’t seen her, none of her family or her friends… Not even Natalya has seen her. It’s like she disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“Same,” Seth said. “My mom kept a watch out for her. She loves my mom, maybe even more than her own parents. If there’s anyone she’d run to, it’s her.”

“We just have to keep looking,” Roman said. “We’ll find her. We’re her brothers. She can’t run from us forever.”

**********

Their match was going well, Sheamus and Cesaro were bickering, not clicking as a team, and Roman and Seth had been dominating the match. Tag team champions, they had a bond that their opponents could not beat. Sheamus was going for his Pale Justice on Roman when the lights went out. A thud was heard as Sheamus dropped the Samoan. 

“Shit, it's the Wyatts, isn't it?” he heard Cesaro say. Seth wouldn't be surprised. Bray hated the fact that the Shield was so good. There was a shout from the middle of the ring, and then a dim spotlight illuminated a lone figure holding Sheamus in a choke hold. Roman was out cold a few inches away. Seth was frozen. The figure was cloaked, their identity hidden by the hood, but he would know those slender arms anywhere. Cesaro attempted to save Sheamus, but the figure whirled around, Sheamus still in the choke hold, and kicked Cesaro in the throat. The Swiss Superman gagged and clutched at his throat, unable to breathe. He fell to the mat, clawing at his face and neck. Sheamus was turning a blue shade to match his tag partner, and soon both men were still. The figure walked over to Roman, and knelt beside him. She studied him carefully, then leaned down, her hand in his throat, to kiss him on the mouth. 

“Dollface…” Seth muttered in his shock. Roman struggled a bit, then was still again. She stood back up, and walked over to Seth, who hadn't moved from his spot on the apron of the ring. Her face was mostly hidden, but he could see the edge of her jaw, the curve of her lips. It was  _ her. _ He had no doubt about that. 

“That's right, Architect,” she purred, placing her hands on his cheeks. “I am Dollface.” She stood in her tiptoes to kiss him softly. Something hard, like ceramic, brushed against his cheek. “And I will be your  _ destruction,” _ she whispered lovingly. The lone spotlight went out. He felt a cold wind brush past him, chilling him to his soul. When the lights came on again, he was the only man still alive in the ring. 

**********

“You sure it was her?” Dean asked as the coroner wheeled away the bodies of Cesaro, Sheamus and Roman. He clearly didn’t believe Y/N was capable of such a thing.

“Yeah,” Seth whispered. “She stood toe to toe with me. But I knew before that. She killed those guys, killed her  _ brother, _ man. Her favorite brother. Fuck…” He still couldn't believe Roman was gone. 

“No.  _ No! _ She  _ wouldn't! _ She couldn't!! We're her blood, man. She would die for us, bleed for us!” Dean growled. “No. She didn't do this. That  _ wasn't _ her.”

“Dean--”

“No! You were mistaken about it,” Dean insisted. “Someone else killed our brother, but not Y/N. Not her.”

**********

The show must go on and it was time for Tuesday night Smackdown. Dean was his tag partner now. They were scheduled to face the Fashion Police, Tyler Breeze and Fandango, and the Unlikely Duo, Paige and Natalya. 

They won, of course, though it had been close when Paige superkicked Dean and pinned him. Fortunately, Seth had already tagged in, unbeknownst to Paige, and he was able to break the pin and submit her with a Cloverleaf. She tapped and rolled out of the ring when he released her. The referee raised Seth's arm in victory, but Dean was missing. “Where's Dean?” he asked. 

The lights went out and a cold air filled the arena. Yelling could be heard from the direction of the ramp. The dim spotlight was on Dean, who had been tied to a ladder. A mask like the one Hannibal Lector wore was covering the bottom half of his face. Dean was trying to say something but it was covered up by the screaming. Screaming. Seth turned and found the bodies of Tyler Breeze, Fandango and Paige stacked neatly in front of him. Their throats had all been sliced open. Natalya was on the other side, screaming her head off. Dollface was behind her. 

Seth tried to warn Natalya, but no sound came from his mouth. Dollface hugged Natalya from behind, kissed her cheek, and slit open her throat. Natalya dropped to the ground, gurgling and holding her neck in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. 

Seth turned back to Dean, but he was too late. Dollface was in front of him, kissing him as she cut his throat ear to ear. Seth scrambled to his brother, falling out of the ring in his hurry, but his lifeless eyes would haunt him as Dollface cackled. 

“Two down,” she whispered. Her hood still cover her face, but he could see the bottom edge of what looked like a mask. “See you, Architect.”

**********

“Seth,” Hunter said, his long hair framing his face. “You have to stop her.”

_ “How?” _ he hissed at the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. “She’s a ghost! She appears and disappears like a shadow, and even if she was in front of me…” Seth punched the locker, turning away from his mentor. “I don’t think I could do it. You don’t know what she means to me…”

“And what is that?”

“She’s… she’s like that one good part of me that refuses to die… She’s been with me through so fucking much that I can’t… I just  _ can’t--” _ He stopped. It hadn’t been Hunter who asked him that question.

“Seth… Did you ever think we would be here?” she asked from behind him. He turned around slowly. Hunter was on the ground, his head twisted backwards on his body. “This is all your fault, Seth. You had it right, back in the hospital. If it wasn’t for you, this wouldn’t have happened.” He fell against the lockers, staring at the dead eyes of Triple H. She took a step over the body. _“You_ were the one who created the Shield. _You_ were the one who brought me into it. _You_ were the one who kept me on a string like your little puppy dog. _You_ betrayed our brothers, betrayed _me._ _You_ stole the championship from Roman.” Each accusation brought her one step closer to him, until she was right on top of him. She knelt down so that they were face to face, though hers was hidden under the hood still. Seth reached up to pull the hood back, revealing what he had suspected. A ceramic mask that covered the injury she had received. “Do you like it?” she asked softly, sitting on his lap.

“It’s very nice,” he replied, holding her to him, though he was shaking. “I’m sorry… for everything…” 

“I know.”

“Why did you kiss Roman and Dean?” It had struck him as odd, because she thought anything sexually intimate with those two men was gross. 

“I wanted to take their last breath,” she said. “I could only do that by placing my mouth on theirs.”

“Oh…” 

“Were you jealous, Seth?” she asked, shifting her position so that she was straddling his lap. “Did you want to be the one I kissed?”

“I…” 

She pressed her lips to his. “I love you, Seth. I always have and I always will. And that is why I’m doing this.”

Seth’s eyes went wide as her hands closed around his throat. She started to cackle, but it wasn’t her voice, wasn’t her laugh. It was  _ his _ laugh that came out of her mouth. Seth flailed, his hands clawing at her hold on him, but it was useless, she was too strong. He knocked the mask from her face, expecting to see the ruined skin, but the skin was smooth. And not hers. Part of his own face looked back at him, and it was spreading, taking over the rest of her, inch by inch.

_ No! NO! NO!!!! _

**********

Seth sat up in bed, his skin clammy, his heartbeat racing, and his breathing coming faster than any workout had gotten it. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. The nightmare was fading, but the feeling it left behind did not. Shaking slightly, he got out of bed and went into the restroom to wash his face. The bright mirror light helped push the nightmare further back, creating more separation that he desperately needed. He couldn't hold back the sobs and the relief to know it had just been a dream. 

“Rollins? You ok? Dee woke me up, said you were crying?”

He whipped around to see Y/N standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, and she was wearing the new Shield shirt with her matching blue and black plaid pajama pants. Whole, she was  _ whole. _ He grabbed her into a strong hug, making her yelp, but after a moment, she returned the hug, rubbing his back and cooing at him. He had forgotten he was sharing a room with Y/N and Dean while they were on the road. 

“It's ok… it's ok,” she whispered. “What happened?”

He buried his face in her neck, the soft scent of her body wash relaxing him. “Nightmare,” he said. He pulled away to look her in the face, his thumb gliding over her cheek, the one that had been demolished in his dream. “Bad one. Really bad. You got hurt, a jealous fan threw acid on your face. You went insane… like Two-Face from D.C. Comics. You called yourself Dollface.”

“Dollface,” she said with a giggle. “That's a name I haven't heard in awhile.”

He nodded. “In my dream, it was before I… well, you still liked that I called you that. When we were the Shield the first time.”

“I did love that nickname at the time,” she admitted. “So what else happened?”

“Gallows and Anderson were your doctors, for some reason. Dana Brooke was a nurse? Paige and Natalya were a tag team called the Unlikely Duo and me and Dean fought them. Smackdown was on Tuesday instead of Thursday, which is normal now, I guess, but for that time, not so much… And… you hunted us down… Dean, Roman and me… you were angry, angry that we hadn't protected you like we promised we would. You killed us, one by one. Killed our enemies… our friends, too. Hunter was there, but from when he had long hair, and he was the champion. And he was shirtless for some reason… He said I needed to stop you, but I told him I couldn’t.” He shuddered a little. “And you… You saved me for last, said it was my fault. We were in a high school locker room, not the usual arena locker rooms. You wore a ceramic mask like the Phantom of the Opera. Blamed me for everything, for bringing you into the Shield, for betraying Roman and Dean, for stealing the championship from Roman… And when you finally killed me, your mask came off, and you were  _ me. _ Not the good part, the betrayal part, and my laughter… Fuck, it just filled the room and--”

She pressed her fingers to his lips to quiet him. “It sounds terrible,” she said. “But it wasn't real.” He tried to explain it, but she pressed down harder on his mouth.  _ “It wasn’t real. _ First off, if I went insane and was killing, I would go after all three of you at once.” Her smile was infectious. 

“Really?” he asked, smiling back at her. “Why's that?”

“Because I know you three would stop me. That you would do anything and  _ everything _ to save me, even if it meant something… drastic.” She looked straight into his eyes. “Second, I have taken on some of your traits. Not just yours, but Roman and Dean’s, too. The good traits, I think. Third, I  _ like _ your laugh. It’s yours and it’s adorable. And fourth, why would I go crazy just because I was disfigured? I  _ finally _ have my boys back, united and ready to take over!” she said, her excitement bubbling over. “And this time, it will be different. We’re stronger together.” Her smile softened and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. “I think you're just feeling nervous because it's Halloween tomorrow, plus Roman's still out sick, and then the Smackdown invasion from last Monday… I've had a few nightmares since then, too. But, we'll get them back. And we're going to  _ make _ them sorry they  _ ever _ thought they could invade Raw. Right?”

“Right.” Seth hugged her tightly. The feelings from his nightmare had been banished by the incredible woman in front of him. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve her presence in his life. “What time is it anyway?”

“A little past four. Come on, let's get you back to bed. You can snuggle with Dean. Get that Ambrollins train running again.”

“Ew and fuck no. He kicks in his sleep. Never again. You’re the only one he never kicked. Well, you and Renee.”

She laughed and pushed him back towards the beds. 


End file.
